Happiness
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: OS 4: Il y a peu, Nagisa avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Karma et s'était mis à rêver de pouvoir un jour l'embrasser. Grâce à Nakamura et ses idées de génie, ce jour avait fini par arriver / Recueil d'OS KaruNagi, fluff, bonheur et amour.
1. OS 1 Introduction

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi (oui, j'inonde le fandom de ce même pairing)_

 **Résumé:** _Ce fut durant le retour de Karma dans la 3-E que Nagisa avait pris pleinement conscience de ses sentiments. Il lui avait définitivement vraiment manqué._

 **Note (1):** _Bonjour et bonsoir à tous. Si vous avez lu le résumé (sauf si vous vous êtes rués sur cet OS car c'est du KaruNagi et que vous aimez ça), vous avez compris, "Happiness" est un recueil d'OS sur du KaruNagi. Pour ceux qui me suivent, vous allez vous dire "Mais Rin, tu écris déjà Double Take et All My Love, pourquoi un recueil d'OS en plus ? Bouge plutôt ton cul pour tes fics. Surtout que tu as déjà Les amours de la classe E en recueil d'OS !" Puis pour les stalkers de profil, vous ajouterez "En plus, tu as même un projet de fic KaruNagi que tu ne continues même pas, avance le plutôt." Du coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire pour ma défense. Je me contenterais juste d'expliquer le but de "Happiness". _

_Donc Happiness c'est quoi en dehors du fait que ce soit un recueil centré sur de KaruNagi ? Et bien à la base, je voulais me lancer dans les 100 thèmes. Oui vous avez bien lu "LES 100 THÈMES" mais étant donné ma vitesse d'escargot, j'ai abandonné l'idée. Cependant, j'avais déjà commencé à écrire les trois premiers thèmes, c'est à dire "Introduction" ; "Love" ; "Light" puis j'ai lâchement abandonné car je suis nulle. Hm, en plus c'était en mai ou avril il me semble donc ça date x) Mais je n'avais pas envie de les laisser prendre la poussière donc je vais les poster un par un. Le but de ce recueil est donc de vous faire lire du KaruNagi selon différents thèmes, la longueur sera aux alentours de 1000 mots et avec toujours du bonheur, du fluff et de l'amour. Oui j'écrirais ça pour me détendre, "oklm", sans pression et tout._

 _Par conséquent, je vous propose de rendre Happiness un peu plus drôle. **Proposez moi des thèmes ou des scénarios** , n'importe quoi qui vous ferez plaisir. Vos désirs prendront forme à partir de l'OS n°4 étant donné que les trois premiers sont déjà écris. Vous pouvez même me demander un autre couple en arrière plan ou un autre univers. Ce recueil comportera des OS dans le canon mais aussi des AU. Si la majorité d'entre vous retourne leurs vestes contre moi pour que je fasse les 100 thèmes, il y a une petite possibilité pour que je change en effet d'avis. Peut-être. _

**Note (2):** B _onne lecture :3_

* * *

 ** _OS 1 : INTRODUCTION_**

Depuis le débarquement de Koro-sensei pour être le professeur de la 3-E, Nagisa s'investissait beaucoup plus en cours, en particulier sur les cours de sports. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement doué dans cette matière, mais l'idée de devenir un assassin lui donnait envie de faire beaucoup plus d'effort. Surtout en sachant la somme qui était à la clef s'il parvenait à ôter la vie de son enseignant. Sa famille n'avait jamais eu de problème financier, mais vivre aisément grâce à la récompense ne serait pas de refus. D'ailleurs, peut-être payerait une petite opération pour gagner quelques centimètres ?

Nagisa observa Karasuma-sensei qui se trouvait au milieu de la cour privée qui appartenait uniquement à leur classe. Ce dernier se défendait lorsqu'un de ses camarades essayait de le toucher. Personne n'avait réussi, mais ils ne devaient pas baisser les bras et s'entraîner d'arrache-pied. Le collégien reprit son souffle et bondit vers leur enseignant d'EPS, mais évidemment, sa cible l'esquiva. Peu importe, il allait recommencer, car si un des leurs réussissait à lui mettre le moindre coup, cela signifierait que leur taux de chance d'abattre leur vraie cible augmentera davantage bien qu'elle restera toujours faible. Cependant, pour des élèves comme eux, c'était bien le seul exploit qu'ils puissent réussir à accomplir étant donné qu'ils étaient dans la 3 -E. Peu d'élèves étaient motivés pour les études alors ils devaient à tout prix réussir cette mission pour prouver leurs valeurs.

Le cours de sport dura encore longtemps et lorsque ce fut la fin, tous les élèves s'apprêtèrent à quitter la cour pour rejoindre la salle de classe, mais ils s'interrompirent en voyant un autre élève vêtu de l'uniforme scolaire se trouvait devant eux. Nagisa s'était rapproché et fut très étonné de découvrir Karma. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son renvoi et étrangement, il s'était senti heureux de le revoir à nouveau. Cela lui faisait un grand bien de retrouver un ancien ami même si leur proximité s'était quelque peu estompée sans qu'il en saisisse la raison. Karma le salua, un sourire au coin des lèvres et prit la peine de lui dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus d'une voix nostalgique. Karma n'avait pas changé, il semblait toujours aussi heureux lorsqu'il allait commencer à faire une mauvaise farce. Nagisa le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir lire ses expressions — peut-être un peu trop —, mais il avait en revanche du mal à découvrir ce qu'il allait faire.

Karma s'était fièrement avancé vers Koro-sensei pour se présenter d'un air un peu trop innocent et poli pour que cela ne soit pas une comédie. Lorsqu'il lui tendit sa main et que le poulpe l'attrapa, un de ses tentacules se détruisit soudainement. Tous les élèves étaient restés médusés, car c'était la première fois qu'un des leurs réussisse à lui faire du mal aussi directement et aussi facilement. Le sourire qu'abordait Karma était rempli d'audace, ce que comprenait Nagisa et à cet instant, il se sentit très impressionné. Son ami n'avait définitivement pas changé, il était toujours aussi doué. De plus, le connaissant, il devait intérieurement jubiler d'avoir l'autorisation de tuer un professeur.

À l'époque où ils restaient ensembles, Karma lui avait dit qu'il rêvait d'en « buter » un et désormais, il en avait enfin l'occasion. En voyant les regards illuminés de ses autres camarades, Nagisa comprit qu'ils avaient tous repris confiance pour parvenir à abattre leur cible et qu'ils allaient encore plus s'entraîner et travailler pour aboutir à leur mission. Le retour de Karma ne pouvait alors être que positif.

Suite à son exploit, il rejoignit Nagisa pour discuter avec lui et avoir plus d'information au sujet de Koro-sensei, de ses faiblesses et comment se dérouler leur quotidien. Nagisa n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes ses questions, car ils devaient rentrer en classe et poursuivre le cours. Karma fit promettre à son ami de rentrer ensemble pour qu'ils puissent ainsi discuter avant de rentrer dans la salle et rejoindre leurs places respectives.

L'heure se déroula rapidement avec les nouvelles tentatives d'assassinat de Karma et ses provocations ouvertes face à leur professeur. Il avait compris ses limites et la manière dont il devait agir pour le pousser à bout. Il prenait d'ailleurs un réel plaisir à mener Koro-sensei, ne se doutant pas que l'éliminer serait une tâche beaucoup plus ardue.

À la fin de la journée, Karma était allé retrouver Nagisa pour avoir les réponses à ses fameuses questions. Ils avaient longuement marché jusqu'à la gare de Kunigigaoka où la discussion sur Koro-sensei prit enfin fin.

— Sinon Nagisa -kun, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? demanda le plus grand en rentrant dans le métro aux côtés du bleuté.

Nagisa essaya de se constituer un chemin à travers la foule de monde qui se trouvait comme à chaque fin d'après-midi. Avec le temps, il avait pris l'habitude d'être accueilli par tout ce monde à l'inverse de Karma qui avait perdu son habitude à cause de son exclusion. Le plus petit continua sa marche en s'accrochant aux sièges pour éviter la moindre chute. Il ne faisait même plus attention à Karma et ne savait pas s'il le suivait toujours, car il était trop concentré sur son objectif qui était de trouver un wagon avec moins de monde. Heureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il traversa la porte qui séparait l'autre wagon, il eut la bonne surprise de constater qu'il y avait moins de monde et surtout deux sièges libres. Il prit enfin le temps de vérifier si Karma était toujours présent puis l'invita du regard à le suivre jusqu'aux sièges où ils purent enfin s'asseoir.

— Pour répondre à ta question, déclara soudainement le bleuté. Je vais bien, surtout depuis l'arrivé de Koro-sensei, car notre classe est beaucoup plus animé et ça fait plaisir.

Karma observa Nagisa, en particulier ses deux orbes bleus puis il sourit.

— C'est vrai que tu me sembles plus vivant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par « plus vivant » ?

— Tes yeux…

— Mes yeux ? interrogea innocemment le concerné en fronçant les sourcils.

— Laisse tomber.

Il avait répondu cela en riant et tout en évitant le regard azur de Nagisa, puis changea de sujet :

— Tu es très doué pour trouver des places tel un vrai assassin.

— Merci…

C'était rare que Karma le complimente et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, Nagisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatté. Il se réjouit intérieurement d'avoir désormais l'occasion de pouvoir revoir Karma quasiment tous les jours même s'il y avait de fortes chances que ce dernier se mette à sécher les cours. À cet instant, il avait dû mal à se comprendre lui-même, mais une question se forma dans son esprit : Comment avait-il fait pour supporter aussi longtemps l'absence de Karma ?

Soudain, pendant l'arrêt du métro à une quelconque station, alors que des nouvelles personnes pénétrèrent dans le train, une vieille femme rentrait à son tour, la mine épuisée. Par réflexe, Nagisa se releva et proposa à la femme âgée de prendre sa place plutôt que de rester debout. Cette dernière accepta avec joie, gratifiant Nagisa d'un sourire et en lui murmurant un « Merci mademoiselle » qui fit disparaître le sourire de Nagisa. Pour la énième fois, on le confondait avec une fille. Certes, il avait pris l'habitude, mais était toujours mal à l'aise lorsque cela arrivait devant un de ses amis.

Nagisa resta debout et lança un regard noir à Karma pour qu'il évite de faire la moindre remarque et comme si un ange avait répondu à sa prière, Karma ne fit aucune remarque.

— Nagisa-kun, tu veux que je reste debout avec toi ?

— Non, répondit le concerné, surpris par la proposition plus qu'inhabituelle de son ami. Tu peux rester assis, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un sourire peu rassurant se forma sur les lèvres de Karma qui attrapa d'un geste brusque et rapide Nagisa par le bras. Il le força ensuite à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

— Personnellement, ça me dérange d'être le seul qui soit assis donc maintenant c'est mieux.

Nagisa se mit à rougir en se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il aurait dû se douter que Karma allait encore le mettre dans l'embarras, surtout avec sa question un peu trop « innocente » et trop sympathique pour venir d'une personne comme lui.

— Tu peux me lâcher Karma kun ?

— Non Nagisa-kun.

Il avait répondu d'une voix taquine puis accentua sa prise en entourant la taille de sa victime à l'aide de ses bras. Finalement, Nagisa retirait ce qu'il pensait, il savait très bien pourquoi l'absence de Karma ne l'avait pas tant dérangeait que cela. Cependant, grâce à l'arrivée de son ami, il avait envie de devenir un meilleur assassin et l'espoir d'éliminer Koro-sensei avait grandi en lui. Malgré sa position plus que gênante, il n'allait pas se mentir, il la trouvait confortable même s'il ne l'avouait jamais, pas même sous la torture. Le souffle régulier de plus grand qui le chatouillait sur la nuque et le contact entre leurs deux corps étaient plutôt agréables. Karma l'avait décidément vraiment manqué.

 **K &N**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis :3 même quelques mots x) et surtout si vous avez des idées de thèmes ou de scénario ! :D_


	2. OS 2 Love

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi (est-ce-que j'ai réellement besoin de le préciser ? Idk.)_

 **Résumé:** _Apparemment, Karma avait d'étrange fantasme lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un musée. Et Nagisa, de son côté, avait beaucoup de mal à assumer sa relation._

 **Note (1):** _Bonjour et bonsoir à tous. Je voulais le poster le 14 Septembre mais j'ai visiblement oublié. C'est à cause des cours (non, c'est pas une excuse débile :'( c'est l'entière vérité... ). Que dire pour ma défense et le temps que je prends ? Rien, lancez moi des tomates si vous le souhaitez et ne parlons pas non plus du temps que je prends à écrire Double Take. Je sers à rien, I know. On ne critiquera pas non plus mon style d'écriture car cet OS date beaucoup ..._

 _Sinon, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me **proposer des thèmes ou des scénarios** , n'importe quoi qui vous ferez plaisir. Vos désirs prendront forme à partir de l'OS n°4 étant donné que les trois premiers sont déjà écris. Vous pouvez même me demander un autre couple en arrière plan ou un autre univers. Ce recueil comportera des OS dans le canon mais aussi des AU. Si la majorité d'entre vous retourne leurs vestes contre moi pour que je fasse les 100 thèmes, il y a une petite possibilité pour que je change en effet d'avis. Peut-être lol._

 **Note (2):** B _onne lecture :3_

* * *

 ** _OS 2 : LOVE_**

— Nagisa-kun, embrasse-moi.

Nagisa secoua négativement la tête, les joues rougies. Il était hors de question qu'il embrasse Karma alors qu'ils étaient en pleine sortie scolaire. Ses yeux bleu azur évitèrent le regard plus qu'insistant de son petit ami pour ne pas être confrontés à la réaction de ce dernier puis sans réfléchir, il s'éloigna. Il l'aimait énormément, mais ne se sentait pas capable de prendre de telle initiative devant autant de monde.

En effet, tous les élèves de la 3-E se trouvaient dans un musée lié à leur cours d'histoire pour en apprendre davantage bien que certains ne semblaient pas écouter le cours de Koro-sensei qui prenait le soin de commenter chaque œuvre. Nagisa essayait pourtant d'écouter attentivement les indications de son enseignant et savait que le sujet était sur la Renaissance en Europe et les principaux artistes du XV ou XVI siècle – quelque chose dans ces eaux là –, mais il avait cessé de se concentrer sur les tableaux à cause de Karma. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pour quelle raison le rouquin tenait tant à se faire embrasser dans un musée, c'était peut-être les hormones – ou un quelconque fantasme –, mais peu importe, car il ne pouvait pas répondre à son désir.

Cela faisait précisément deux semaines et cinq jours qu'ils étaient « en couple » comme le qualifieraient les adolescents de son âge. Cependant, Nagisa avait encore du mal à assumer son homosexualité – s'il pouvait se considérer ainsi, car il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à la question – par conséquent, il ne souhaitait pas dévoiler sa relation aussi explicitement devant les autres. Il n'avait pas honte de Karma, il était d'ailleurs très heureux d'être à ses côtés, mais la peur d'être juger par toutes ces personnes qui les entouraient l'effrayer au plus haut au point.

Même si les personnes en question étaient ses camarades de classe avec qui il avait globalement une bonne complicité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Peut-être qu'ils n'allaient plus le voir de la même manière, parce qu'il serait _bizarre_ , comme s'il ne l'était pas suffisamment avec sa coiffure qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour les garçons de son âge. De plus, il attirerait le regard et l'attention des autres alors qu'il avait toujours évité d'être le centre d'intérêt et essayait sans cesse de se montrer le plus discret possible. Toute son optique disparaîtrait et il se sentirait par la suite sans doute très mal dans sa peau. Par ailleurs, tous les autres élèves du collège Kunigigaoka risquaient d'être au courant et étant donné qu'il était dans la 3-E, cela deviendrait une raison en plus pour être l'objet des critiques. Il ne savait pas non plus comment réagirait sa mère si elle n'apprenait cela ni son père d'ailleurs et il n'était pas prêt à le savoir.

— Nagisa, ça ne va pas ? demanda Kayano, visiblement inquiète.

Sa meilleure amie faisait partie des rares personnes à être au courant au sujet de la nature de la relation entre Karma et lui-même. Il y avait évidemment Sugino qui le savait, mais pour ce qui s'agissait du reste, il avait gardé la bouche close.

— Non, tout va bien.

Kayano lui lança un regard sceptique et fronça les sourcils. Un petit sourire se dessina entre les lèvres de Nagisa lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point il ne pouvait rien cacher à sa meilleure amie. Son mensonge était trop grand et surtout, elle le connaissait convenablement pour se douter s'il disait vraiment la vérité. Cela ne servait à rien n'essayait de lui mentir et il serait plus honnête de lui révéler ses craintes.

— Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ma relation avec Karma-kun…

— C'est à dire ? Tu te remets en question sur ton envie à continuer d'être en couple avec lui ?

— Non ce n'est pas vraiment ça… Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il y aurait plus de chance que ce soit lui décidé d'y mettre un terme et c'est justement pour ça que je suis inquiet. En fait, je n'arrive pas à assumer notre couple devant les autres.

— Pourquoi ?

Nagisa dévisagea son amie, surpris. La raison lui semblait pourtant évidente.

— Parce qu'on est un couple de personnes du même sexe et je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse juger.

Kayano ne répondit rien et s'éloigna encore plus de leurs camarades avant d'observer un tableau avec fascination. Sans même faire attention à l'œuvre d'art qui se trouvait devant eux, Nagisa s'avança à son tour vers la jeune fille et attendit son verdict.

— Ne pense pas que je regarde ce tableau parce que je le trouve beau, fit-elle. Mais parce que j'ai besoin de fixer mon regard sur quelque chose pour réfléchir.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas, car c'était un comportement habituel chez la verte. Il hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle poursuive :

— Donc, je pense que tu ne devrais pas penser comme ça Nagisa. Le regard des autres n'est pas important et non ne me coupe pas, lui ordonna la collégienne d'un bref geste de main. Je sais que tu as peur des critiques et tout ça alors je comprends que tu souhaites cacher votre relation devant les autres, mais… devant nous, la 3-E, tu sais bien qu'on ne vous jugera pas. Nous sommes différents de tous les autres parce que nous traversons tous actuellement les critiques en ayant atteint cette classe. Et puis… Nous avons pour objectif d'assassiner notre professeur, c'est pourquoi nous ne sommes pas comme les autres.

Tout en lui disant cela, Kayano avait gardé un sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur indescriptible. C'était pour cette raison le qu'il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, parce qu'elle parvenait toujours à trouver les bons mots pour le réconforter, même lorsqu'il avait l'impression d'être au plus profond d'un trou.

— Merci Kayano, tu as rai…

Nagisa se fit malheureusement couper dans sa phrase à cause de l'arrivée inattendue de Koro-sensei qui était tout agité, encore terrifié à l'idée de perdre ses élèves. Ce dernier avait fait le tour du musée – avec rapidité étant donné qu'il était doté d'une vitesse hors-norme – pour les retrouver et s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien en vie et non pas kidnappés par des éventuels psychopathes. Les deux collégiens poursuivirent la visite aux côtés de tous les autres – et dont Karma que Nagisa avait pris le soin d'éviter – jusqu'à la fin.

Avant qu'ils ne grimpèrent dans le car qui leur était réservé, Nagisa remercia une nouvelle fois sa meilleure amie, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui avait fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. En rentrant, il songea au fait que leur véhicule avait clairement un niveau inférieur à ceux qui étaient réservés autres classes. Malgré tout, il se chercha une place parmi les sièges encore libres et lorsqu'il vit son petit ami seul, il s'avança vers lui et s'assit timidement à ses côtés.

Karma détacha son regard de la vitre et se tourna vers la personne qui avait pris place sur le siège qui était à côté de lui – sans son autorisation – et l'observa, manifestement étonné de le voir. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour sortir le moindre mot, Nagisa le devança :

— Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure Karma-kun.

Le bleuté avait encore une fois évité le regard du rouquin, n'osant pas affronter sa réaction. Peut-être qu'il était énervé ou au contraire, peut-être qu'il s'en fichait ou peut-être qu'il était vexé. Il y avait divers scénarios qu'il pouvait s'imaginer, les uns plus stupides que les autres. Il reprit son souffle et songea au fait que Kayano avait raison. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter et penser à l'avis des autres, il pouvait avoir confiance en sa classe. Pour les autres, il aviserait, car un jour au l'autre, ces personnes finiraient pas le découvrir s'ils continuaient à être ensemble et c'était ce que souhaitait Nagisa.

Soudain, le rire de Karma retentit, tirant Nagisa de ses profondes réflexions.

— T'excuse pas, je t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu as toujours été timide et puis j'avais dit ça pour déconner.

Nagisa sentit ses joues s'empourpraient, il était en effet très timide au sujet de leur relation et ne prenait d'ailleurs quasiment jamais aucune initiative. C'était Karma qui avait fait le premier pas pour officialiser leur couple et c'était également toujours lui qui le prenait dans ses bras lorsqu'il en avait envie, c'était toujours lui qui l'embrassait, c'était toujours lui qui lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Évidemment, le plus grand respectait toujours Nagisa et ne lui montrait aucun geste affectueux quand ils étaient en présence d'autres personnes, il attendait sans cesse qu'ils soient justes tous les deux. De plus, il n'avait dévoilé à aucune personne – excepté Nakamura – au sujet de leur couple.

Cependant, son « j'avais dit ça pour déconner » qui faisait référence à l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné au départ ne sonnait pas uniquement comme une plaisanterie, Nagisa se doutait qu'il y avait tout de même une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Le bleuté lança un sourire à son petit ami et même s'il avait encore dû mal à assumer sa relation, il se dit qu'il avait tout son temps pour y parvenir. Il devait juste laisser son cœur parler et ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était de prendre ses propres initiatives.

Sans réfléchir, il avait glissé sa main jusqu'à celle de son petit ami et avait entrelacé ses doigts avec celles de ce dernier. La main de Karma était un peu froide, contrastante avec celle de Nagisa qui était chaude, mais elle allait rapidement se réchauffer grâce à ce geste qui réchauffa au passage le cœur du plus grand. Karma avait affectivement resserré sa prise en se disant que son plan se déroula à merveille. Il avait définitivement bien fait de lui avait donné cet ordre, car même si Nagisa ne l'avait finalement embrassé, il commençait cependant à assumer leur relation et à agir de lui-même. C'était encore des gestes confus et discret, mais pour l'instant, cela convenait à Karma qui avait encore d'autres plans encore plus machiavéliques pour faire réveiller son petit ami.

 **K &N**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis :3 même quelques mots x) et surtout si vous avez des idées de thèmes ou de scénario ! :D_


	3. OS 3 Light

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi (est-ce-que j'ai réellement besoin de le préciser ? Idk.)_

 **Résumé:** _Après que Koro-sensei ait rendu les derniers contrôles, Nagisa constate avec effroi à quel point sa note est mauvaise et a fortement envie de se jeter sous un pont (peut-être pas à ce point). Heureusement pour lui, Karma accepte de l'aider bien que ce dernier soit un prof particulier assez tyrannique mais c'est surtout Sugino qui en paie les frais._

 **Note (1):** _Bonjour et bonsoir à tous, voici le troisième one shot de ce recueil, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. Il est un petit peu plus long que d'habitude._

 _Sinon, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me **proposer des thèmes ou des scénarios** , n'importe quoi qui vous ferez plaisir. Vos désirs prendront forme à partir de l'OS n°4 étant donné que les trois premiers sont déjà écris. Vous pouvez même me demander un autre couple en arrière plan ou un autre univers. Ce recueil comportera des OS dans le canon mais aussi des AU. Si la majorité d'entre vous retourne leurs vestes contre moi pour que je fasse les 100 thèmes, il y a une petite possibilité pour que je change en effet d'avis. Peut-être lol._

 **Note (2):** B _onne lecture :3_

* * *

 ** _OS 3 : LIGHT_**

Si on oubliait son physique qui portait parfois à confusion et la classe dans laquelle il se trouvait, Nagisa était un garçon plutôt ordinaire. Il s'était toujours montré discret et n'était pas le genre de personne à essayer d'être le centre d'intérêt. Cependant, d'après une de ses camarade de classe, Nakamura, il lui manquait un être à aimé. Au départ, le jour où la blonde lui avait fait cette remarque, il avait haussé les épaules et lui avait répondu qu'il ne cherchait pas l'amour. La jeune fille avait alors ri puis était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Nagisa ne cherchait pas à aimer qui que ce soit, il avait d'autre préoccupation comme faire remonter ses notes par exemple. De plus, il aimait déjà ses amis donc c'était suffisant. Il avait Sugino, son meilleur ami, le garçon qui aimait le base-ball et qui était sociable puis il avait Kayano sa meilleure amie, la fille qui était toujours enjouée et présente pour donner des bons conseils. En plus de ses deux meilleurs amis, il avait d'autres amis – dont Nakamura – et …

— Hey Nagisa-kun ! le salua Karma.

Il avait aussi Karma comme un ami. Ce dernier arriva vers lui en tenant négligemment son sac de cours, ne semblant pas pressé de rentrer en classe.

— Bonjour Karma-kun.

— T'en tires une tête ! Tu as un problème ?

— Non pas du tout.

— Tu ne veux pas dire la vérité à ton vieil ami ?

Un très ancien ami en effet. Nagisa se mit doucement à sourire à cette pensée et répondit :

— Je suis un peu anxieux pour les notes que va nous rendre Koro-sensei…

— Ah bon ? interrogea une voix aiguë qui appartenait à Kayano.

La jeune fille vint vers les deux garçons pour se joindre à la conversation en souriant.

— Oui, je pense que je me suis foiré.

— Tu l'as réussi toi Kayano-chan ? demanda Karma en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la collégienne.

— Pour une fois, oui ! Je suppose que c'est inutile de te poser la question Karma puisque tu réussis toujours tout.

Le rouquin hocha la tête en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis le trois amis cessèrent leur discussion lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe où ils furent séparés selon leur place. Nagisa était évidemment resté à côté de sa meilleure amie, encore angoissé par la future note qu'il recevra très probablement dans la journée.

— Faut pas que tu stresses Nagisa, essaya de le rassura la verte.

— Hum…

La jeune fille fit tout ce qu'elle avait en son pouvoir pour rassurer son meilleur ami. Constatant que cela ne semblait pas fonctionner, elle tenta de changer de sujet en parlant d'autres choses comme des nouvelles tentatives d'assassinat que la classe avait prévu. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Nagisa oublia les notes et la bonne humeur régna à nouveau entre eux. La journée poursuivit donc aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé bien que Nakamura et Kama ne s'étaient pas gênés pour encore taquiner le bleuté mais il avait l'habitude.

Cependant, en professeur sadique qu'il était, Koro-sensei distribua les contrôles vers la fin de la journée, rendant Nagisa à nouveau nerveux.

— Je vais me rater, murmura Nagisa en regardant Kayano avec désespoir.

— Tu pourras toujours te rattraper sur les prochains contrôles…

Koro-sensei tendit les feuilles de Kayano et Nagisa aux propriétaires et un large sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Comme elle l'avait prévu, son contrôle fut une réussite (bien qu'elle n'avait pas atteint la note maximale mais cela lui suffisait), en revanche, du côté de son voisin, ce fut l'effet inverse.

— Tu te rattraperas, insista la collégienne pour ne pas que son ami décide de faire une tentative de suicide en pleine classe.

— J'espère…

La dernière heure de cours sonna, indiquant la fin de la journée. Nagisa se releva et fit ses affaires avec la vitesse d'un zombie et la mine abattue. Même Kayano ne parvenait pas à faire retrouver la bonne humeur à son meilleur ami malgré les conseils qu'elle lui donnait. Le bleuté la remercia vaguement et sortit du bâtiment, rapidement rejoint par Sugino.

— Nagisa ! Je n'ai même pas eu la moyenne, se plaignit le joueur de base-ball.

— Moi non plus…

— On est un duo de boulet ! Ça doit être pour cette raison qu'on est meilleur ami.

Nagisa ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de son ami qui était vraiment stupide mais il avait compris qu'il cherchait à lui faire regagner sa bonne humeur tout comme Kayano. Il était vraiment heureux de les avoir tous les deux en meilleurs amis.

— Tu tires encore une tête de chien battu ! remarqua Karma qui en profita pour rentrer avec Nagisa et Sugino.

— On n'a même pas eu la moyenne.

— Vous êtes nuls mais c'est pour ça qu'on est ami tous les trois, répondit le plus intelligent en passant ses bras autour de l'épaule de Nagisa et de Sugino pour les rapprocher de lui.

— J'adore la manière que tu utilises pour nous consoler, déclara Sugino, le visage blasé.

— Mais je ne vous console pas, je fais un constat !

— Sympa le constat…

Karma se mit à rire en voyant les mines dépités que faisaient ses deux amis puis décida de se montrer sérieux.

— Sinon, je peux vous montrer à quel point je suis un ami précieux et important car la merveilleuse personne que je suis vous propose de l'aide dans les matières dans lesquelles vous avez des lacunes. Surtout qu'on aura prochainement d'autres contrôles donc on peut faire des séances de révision chez moi si vous voulez ?

— Tu es sérieux Karma-kun ?

— Sérieux sur le fait que j'étais une merveilleuse personne ? Oui.

— Non je parlais pour les séances de révision…

— Ah, oui j'étais aussi sérieux.

En se rendant compte du sens de la proposition que venait de faire le rouquin, Nagisa et Sugino se mirent à sourire en se disant qu'ils pourront sûrement se rattraper s'ils étaient avec le premier de la classe.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Ils regrettèrent cependant bien rapidement leurs pensées lorsqu'ils furent chez Karma, leurs affaires scolaires encore dans leurs sacs et la console de jeux allumée. Le plus grand avait commencé à tendre les manettes à ses deux amis, Sugino la prit excitée à l'idée de pouvoir jouer aux jeux vidéos mais ce ne fut en revanche pas le cas de Nagisa qui fit la moue.

— Je pensais qu'on était là pour réviser.

— On se détend un peu, répondit le propriétaire des lieux.

— Une petite partie de jeux ne nous fera rien de mal, consentit le brun.

Malgré les remarques de Nagisa, ils démarrèrent tout de même à jouer jusqu'aux alentours de 21h où le bleuté constata qu'il était peut-être temps de travailler.

— On peut éventuellement commencer à travailler.

Ses deux amis posèrent leurs manettes à contre cœur et sortirent leurs affaires de travail. Nagisa ne savait pas s'il devait s'enthousiasmer ou au contraire désespéré de constater qu'ils s'y mirent que maintenant. Les trois garçons s'assirent au bureau de Karma qui était justement au milieu pour mieux expliquer.

— Au fait Nagisa-kun, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal pour convaincre ta mère pour dormir ici ?

— Si mais comme elle vous connaît et que tu es « intelligent », elle a accepté.

Nagisa avait eu en réalité beaucoup de mal pour persuader Hiromi de la laisser dormir chez Karma. Cette dernière avait peur que les deux autres garçons fassent du mal à « sa précieuse fille » mais étant donné qu'elle connaissait les deux garçons en question, elle avait fini par accepter. Il était d'ailleurs bien contenter de pouvoir passer une nuit avec ses deux amis étant donné qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion puisque sa mère était assez sévère. De plus, ils allaient travailler donc Nagisa pourrait progresser et ne plus avoir des notes aussi mauvaises grâce à Karma. Tout était positif.

— Évidemment que je suis intelligent et puis je suis une personne de confiance, n'est-ce-pas Nagisa-kun ?

— Euh … ouais…

— Comme je suis une personne de confiance et que Nagisa-kun est d'accord, on va commencer à réviser les mathématiques puisque c'est à cette matière que vous avez eu en dessous de la moyenne.

— Oui, faisons le plus chiant, s'exclama Sugino en serrant le poing pour tenter de se motiver.

Les collégiens essayèrent donc de travailler le cours de mathématiques avec comme enseignant Karma. Malgré le manque de sérieux que pouvait parfois montrer le rouquin, il fut un très bon professeur particulier et ses explications étaient plus ou moins claires bien qu'il dût se répéter de nombreuses fois puisque les deux collégiens ne comprenaient pas toujours et surtout, Sugino décrochait très souvent car il s'endormait sur le bureau. Le pauvre Sugino avait d'ailleurs le droit à un coup de livre sur la tête à chaque fois qu'il n'écoutait pas.

— Je suis fatigué… On peut aller dormir ?

— On dormira quand tu auras fais ces exercices là, ordonna Karma en lui montrant de nombreux exercices pour profiter de son pouvoir de professeur.

— T'es un tyran comme prof !

Malgré les protestations de Sugino, ce dernier fut tout de même obligé de les faire tout comme Nagisa qui commençait lui aussi à se faire emporter par le sommeil. Après quelques négociations, ils parvinrent à en faire moins que prévu puis refermèrent leurs cahiers et livres, heureux de pouvoir aller se coucher.

— On fera d'autre séances de révision, les rassura Karma. J'adore être prof et vous avoir pour élèves.

— T'en profites surtout pour nous frapper, enfin me frapper, constata Sugino en voyant Nagisa qui était indemne.

— Je suis un gentleman, c'est pour ça.

— Arrête de sous-entendre que je suis une fille alors que ce n'est pas le cas…

— Je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Nagisa lâcha un soupir en se disant que son ami ne changerait jamais puis s'installa dans un des futon suivis de près par les deux autres collégiens qui prirent évidemment le soin d'éteindre la lumière avant. Karma avait décidé de se mettre au milieu pour continuer de parler des cours en expliquant que ainsi, ils allaient mieux retenir ce que Sugino en doutait fortement puisqu'il avait juste envie de faire un tour dans le monde du sommeil. Après quelques minutes sous sa couverture, le brun s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres en s'imaginant plaire à Kanzaki grâce à ses futures bonnes notes.

En prenant conscience que Sugino dormait paisiblement, Karma cessa de parler et tenta à son tour de s'endormir. En revanche, du coté de Nagisa s'était différent, il avait en effet du mal à trouver le sommeil. L'obscurité qui les entourait faisait battre le cœur du plus petit qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il n'avait pas peur du noir mais n'aimait pas dormir sans la moindre once de lumière car il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Nagisa remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son menton et ferma les yeux pour oublier sa crainte mais avait dû mal à ne pas y songer. Il aimait ouvrir les yeux et apercevoir une trace de lumière pour poser son regard dessus, cela avait le pouvoir de le rassurer. Mais actuellement, seul les ténèbres étaient présents.

— Nagisa-kun, chuchota soudainement Karma. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

Le cœur de Nagisa se serra, il n'osait pas admettre la vérité à son ami.

— Non je n'arrive pas à dormir… Mais comment tu sais que j'étais encore éveillé.

— Ta respiration n'est pas comme celle de Sugino, elle me semble saccadée, je me trompe ?

Karma était définitivement très perspicace à ce niveau là, cela ne servait sans doute à rien d'essayer de nier.

— Non tu ne trompes pas.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu as Nagisa-kun ? Tu n'aimes pas ma maison ou le futon ?

— Mais non, je n'ai aucun problème avec ta maison ou le futon, c'est autre chose…

— T'aimerais qu'on partage le même futon, c'est ça ?

— Pas du tout !

A cause de l'obscurité, Nagisa ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son ami mais il était persuadé que ce dernier était en train de sourire. Il le sentit d'ailleurs bougé, probablement pour se tourner vers lui et pour mieux discuter.

— Tu peux tout me dire Nagisa-kun.

Cependant, le ton que laissait entendre le rouquin laissait plutôt penser l'inverse.

— Tu vas encore te moquer de moi et puis tu vas aussi le dire à Nakamura-san.

— Mais tu as l'habitude.

— …

— Bon d'accord, je ne le dirai pas à Nakamura-san.

C'était rassurant si Karma respectait vraiment sa parole mais il n'avait pas niais le fait qu'il ne se moquerait pas. Nagisa fronça les sourcils et pesa le pour et le contre mais après réflexion, il admit sa défaite, de toute façon il avait l'habitude des moqueries du rouquin donc autant tout lui avouer :

— Ça me met à l'aise de dormir dans le noir…

— Tu dors avec une veilleuse d'habitude ?

— Hum…

Voilà, le bleuté se sentit extrêmement embarrassé et commença bien vite à regretter ses paroles. De plus, Karma était resté silencieux après son aveux, ce qui ne lui semblait pas bon signe puisque cela n'était pas dans les habitudes du plus grand.

Soudain, grâce à ses yeux qui s'étaient habitué à l'obscurité, Nagisa distingua les mouvements de son ami et le vit s'asseoir.

— Peut-être que si on dort dans le même futon, tu trouveras le sommeil.

— Pas du tout ! Ça ne changera rien, répliqua Nagisa en s'empourprant, heureux de se retrouver dans le noir car ainsi, son ami ne verrait pas ses rougeurs.

— Au moins, j'ai proposé.

Nagisa garda son regard rivé vers son ami et le vit saisir son téléphone puis l'alluma.

— Cette lumière te convient, questionna Karma plus sérieusement.

— Oui.

— Alors maintenant tu peux dormir et bonne nuit.

Karma posa son portable allumé sur le sol avec une luminosité pas trop forte mais suffisante pour rassurer son ami et se réinstalla sous sa couverture. Nagisa se sentit étrangement heureux en constatant le geste que venait de faire le rouquin pour lui. Il ne s'était pas tant moquer que cela – probablement en parlerait-il le lendemain – et avait gentiment résolu son problème. En songeant à son meilleur ami qui dormait comme une souche, Nagisa était rassuré qu'il ne ce soit pas réveillé avec leur boucan. Sa vie n'était pas toujours facile entre ses nombreux problèmes personnels mais c'était grâce à ses amis qu'il était en train de les résoudre et il leur en était très reconnaissant.

— Karma-kun ?

— Ouais ?

— Merci pour tout.

— De rien Nagisa-kun.

Les deux collégiens rejoignirent rapidement leur ami Sugino en s'abandonnant dans les bras de Morphée, l'esprit libéré de n'importe quelle crainte. Cependant, avant de réellement s'endormir, Nagisa se redressa doucement pour mettre en veille le téléphone portable de Karma. S'il était avec eux, il n'avait pas besoin d'une quelconque lumière car la présence de ses amis le suffisait pour être rassuré.

 **K &N**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis :3 même quelques mots x) et surtout si vous avez des idées de thèmes ou de scénario ! :D_


	4. OS 4 Pocky Game

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi (est-ce-que j'ai réellement besoin de le préciser ? Idk.)_

 **Résumé:** _Il y a peu, Nagisa a pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Karma et s'était mis à rêver de pouvoir un jour à l'embrasser. Grâce à Nakamura et ses idées de génie, ce jour avait fini par arriver._

 **Note (1):** _Ce résumé est pourri, je viens de le sortir du cul de monde. Mais honnêtement, le titre de ce quatrième OS résume plutôt bien non ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous préciser que Nagisa a un peu des tendances de psychopathe dans cet OS D:_

 _Bref il est temps de passer aux explications sur Double Take et de vous donner de mes nouvelle (si vous êtes pas intéressés, passez x) ). Il y a peu (parce que c'est classe de parler comme mon résumé), je me suis passionné sur un nouveau fandom sur lequel je consacre quasiment tout mon temps libre. Donc non, je ne suis pas en train de vous dire subtilement que j'abandonne Assassination Classroom, ce n'est pas le cas. Oubliez pas que ma spécialité, c'est d'être dans un milliard de fandom en même temps 8D Simplement pour vous justifiez cette absence de publication ces derniers temps parce que je publie sur wattpad. Un jour je ferais une rubrique sur mon profil pour donner plus de précision mais là flemme XD _

_Comme je culpabilisais de ne pas avoir posté la suite de Double Take et je savais que je serais incapable de la poster ce week-end, j'ai voulu me faire pardonner en écrivant cet OS ! Je l'ai écris hier soir, très rapidement car l'inspiration était à son comble :') (C'est d'ailleurs un record ) Pour vous faire attendre avant que je poste le chapitre 6 qui arrive bientôt =) Sinon, le thème de cet OS a été donné par ma kouhai alias **EmmaNekoo** et j'espère que vous allez apprécier._

 _Sinon, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me **proposer des thèmes ou des scénarios** , n'importe quoi qui vous ferez plaisir. Vous pouvez même me demander un autre couple en arrière plan ou un autre univers. Ce recueil comportera des OS dans le canon mais aussi des AU. _

**Note (2):** B _onne lecture :3_

 ** _Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

 _ **Yuki-chan:** Merci beaucoup :') Je prends ton thème en compte, merci ! _

_**Oxelot:** Anw thanks pour tous ces compliments ;w; le fluff s'est important pour être heureux :D Bien sur que je continuerais à poster des OS /O/ _

_**Aoneko-sama** : *balance des guimauves* Merci pour ta review ! Je prends aussi ton thème en compte XD_

* * *

 _OS 4: Pocky Game_

Nagisa avait toujours été une bonne personne. Il ne faisait jamais de mal, il était toujours sage et prenait tout sur lui. Pourtant, combien de fois avait-il eu envie de se fâcher lorsqu'on se moquait de lui ? Un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais contrairement à Karma, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lever sa main du moins, jusqu'à qu'il débarquât dans la 3-E avec l'objectif d'assassiner son professeur principal. Ainsi, il avait commencé à apprendre les bases de l'assassinat, et savait maîtriser diverses techniques dont il était lui même fier. Pour une fois qu'il parvenait à réussir à faire quelque chose sans se faire critiquer — cela tirait presque du miracle pour lui. Toutefois, il continuait à se comporter sagement. Il persistait à ne pas semer le mal bien que la tentation était souvent forte quand il passait près des collégiens qui avaient le « privilège » de ne pas appartenir à la 3-E. Les insultes et injures ne cessaient de fuser et cela lui faisait très mal.

Un jour, il avait été à deux doigts de craquer. Son cerveau surchauffait, il avait failli sortir un poignard pour l'abattre sur un de ses misérables élèves. Mais sortir une arme était interdite, il le savait. Il aurait pu tout simplement tendre le bras et donner un beau coup de poing sur la joue de cet individu, mais la force qu'il possédait ne reflétait malheureusement pas la colère qui l'avait envahi à cet instant-là. Il avait serré la mâchoire, l'hésitation le prenait. Il oscillait entre ses deux choix ; le bien ou le mal.

En y pensant, il ne se souvenait même plus des paroles de la personne, simplement de l'envie meurtrière qui s'était emparée de lui. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et avaient doucement commencé à se glisser jusqu'à sa poche pour se saisir de son arme et faire un massacre. En y repensant, il regrettait énormément d'avoir pu ressentir un tel flux de sentiment. Ce n'était pas humain, c'était un acte inhumain. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, il était juste un collégien. Mais ce jour-là, il avait eu l'impression que tous les malheurs se renversaient sur lui. Il avait doucement fermé les yeux pour rependre son souffle, et tentait de se contenir. Il avait cédé, ses mains avaient arraché la manche de son poignard, mais son ange était arrivé pour lui.

Beaucoup de personnes associaient Karma comme un démon infernal c'était même ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de leur rencontre jusqu'à ce jour là (bien qu'il le considérait comme un démon, Nagisa l'adorait énormément). Karma était sans doute une des meilleures rencontres de toute sa vie. Ce jour-là, il l'avait vu comme un ange. Karma avait posé sa main contre la sienne, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Nagisa n'avait plus rien, il avait lâché son arme. Son geste s'était arrêté comme s'il était paralysé après avoir reçu un énorme choc électrique. Il avait contemplé Karma, leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Son ange lui avait lancé un regard compatissant c'était comme s'il lui demandait d'arrêter et de reprendre ses esprits. Nagisa avait eu envie de fondre en larme. Il lui était tellement reconnaissant. Il avait failli commettre l'irréparable.

Puis dans un geste rapide et bref, Karma avait lui-même abattu son poing contre la joue de la chose néfaste qui le hantait. Honnêtement, Nagisa ne connaissait même pas le nom de cet individu et n'avait pas non plus le souvenir de son visage et ni celui de son physique. C'était un être abstrait. Il était juste une chose grise, monochrome et inutile. Il aurait pu marcher sur lui que rien n'aurait changé.

Karma avait ensuite posé ses deux mains sur les épaules de Nagisa avant de se baisser à son oreille pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

— Ne t'en veux pas, ce son des choses qui peuvent arriver.

Il était ensuite parti. Sur le coup, Nagisa n'était pas réellement parvenu à saisir le sens de ses mots. Plein de choses arrivaient dans la vie. Nagisa ne savait pas à quoi Karma pouvait bien faire référence. Mais en prenant du recul, il songea que c'était sans doute à la folie. Ou peut-être des envies meurtrières ? Mais ce n'était pourtant pas humain d'éprouver cela. Alors ce jour-là, il s'était contenté de l'observer disparaître, abasourdis.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas parfaitement le sens, Nagisa était rassuré par sa phrase. C'était juste quelques mots, mais ils étaient allés droit en direction de son cœur tel un baume, réparant tous ses problèmes. Si Karma n'était pas arrivé à temps, il aurait commis le pire acte de toute sa vie si Karma ne lui avait pas murmuré ses mots à l'oreille, il se serait très probablement enfoncé dans un désespoir profond à cause de la culpabilité d'avoir été à deux doigts de commettre un crime. Il aurait succombé aux ténèbres et à la noirceur de la vie.

Depuis ce jour, Nagisa considérait Karma comme son ange. Il n'en avait peut-être pas le physique, mais c'était ainsi que voyait Nagisa à travers Karma. Il était son ange à lui, son ange gardien. Il avait ensuite pris conscience à quel point il l'aimait. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de se confesser bien que l'idée lui effleurait parfois l'esprit. Nagisa rêvait de lui. Il se disait que sans lui, il ne serait rien. Karma avait toujours été là pour lui, quand il avait besoin d'une personne pour lui tendre la main. Nagisa tenait définitivement beaucoup à lui dire et rêvait de lui dire à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré et à quel point il avait changé sa vie. Juste par le biais de sa présence et de ses paroles.

Pourtant, le jour où Nakamura (1) avait eu l'excellente idée de proposer un pocky game, Nagisa avait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait toujours espéré avouer à Karma. En effet, ce jour-là, toute la 3-E s'était assise en cercle dans la salle de classe. Koro-sensei avait fièrement sorti sa caméra pour filmer. Ils venaient tous de terminer les cours et ils avaient donc pris la peine de rester plus longtemps dans la salle de classe afin de faire plaisir à Nakamura qu'il ne fallait jamais contrarier.

— Et en quoi consiste ce stupide jeu ? avait demandé Terasaka.

— T'es vraiment un ignorant, lui avait craché Nakamura. On a un paquet de pocky et on doit prendre pour le partager avec une autre personne. Les personnes seront désignées par la bouteille magique.

Nakamura avait présomptueusement sorti une bouteille vide de son sac.

— Espèce d'alcoolique !

La collégienne se contenta de répondre par un clin d'œil.

— Et comment tu partages un pocky ?

— C'est simple baka, il suffit qu'une personne commence à croquer sur la partie chocolatée et l'autre personne sur la partie du biscuit.

— Mais c'est horrible, ça veut dire qu'on peut embrasser la personne !

— C'est le but, sourit-elle fièrement.

Nagisa avait juste une envie, partager son pocky avec Karma. Il espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir partager le gâteau avec son ange et sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était vraiment amoureux et songeait que même si ce n'était un véritable baiser, cela lui convenait. Après tout, il ne savait pas si Karma partageait ses sentiments. Si ce n'était pas le cas, cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de l'embrasser et cette idée lui était insoutenable. Il voulait pouvoir le faire au moins une fois dans sa vie, peu importe les circonstances. Même si ce n'était pas réciproque, il saurait se contenter. Il regarda donc Karma avait envie.

La bouteille se mit donc à tourner et atterrit vers Terasaka qui eut le visage blême. Il poussa un cri horrifié et hurlait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'embrasser n'importe qui. Nakamura s'était mise à ricaner et avait fait tourner la bouteille, mais son ricanement disparut lorsqu'elle vit sur qui la bouteille était en train de pointer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il prit conscience que le jeu s'était tourné contre elle.

— Maintenant, c'est à vous de vous embrasser, déclara fièrement Karma en frappant des mains.

Ce dernier semblait visiblement impatient, il avait mis sorti son Iphone de sa poche.

Les deux concernés furent donc contrait de s'embrasser sous les rires des autres élèves et les flash qui s'illuminaient des téléphones. Nagisa ne riait pas tant que cela, il contemplait Karma et espéra que son tour arrivât bientôt. La bouteille continua de tourner, contraignant Kataoka et Okano (2) de manger le pocky. Cependant, ce fut assez amusant de constater que le biscuit s'était brisé avant que leurs lèvres puissent se toucher.

Nagisa se dit que lorsqu'il tomberait sur Karma, il était prêt à tout pour ne pas briser le gâteau. Il se promit d'en prendre soin.

Puis les personnes commencèrent tour à tour à être éliminées. Kayano avait été obligée de partager son biscuit avec Kanzaki, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient donc embrassées sous le regard halluciné de Sugino qui semblait vouloir mettre un terme à sa vie. Le pauvre rêvait tellement de tomber sur Kanzaki.

La fin s'approcha doucement et la bouteille tomba sur Karma. Nagisa se sentit encore plus captivé par les mouvements de bouteille en verre qui tournoyait. Quasiment la moitié de la classe était passée, réduisant ainsi les chances que Karma tombât sur une autre personne que Nagisa. Encore un léger mouvement et la bouteille allaient montrer la direction de Nagisa. Il serra ses poings, impatients. L'adrénaline s'empara de lui et il pria de tout son cœur pour que la chance fût de son côté.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit la bouteille montrer Sugino (2). Nagisa avait eu l'impression que tous ses espoirs s'étaient brisés. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillé et il enfonça avec frustration ses ongles contre sa chair. Le seul moment où il avait pu avoir l'occasion — ou plutôt la chance — d'embrasser Karma venait de se briser entièrement. C'était comme si une lame venait de s'appuyer contre son organe vital. Tout se fissurait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il aurait voulu que le biscuit se brisât, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les lèvres de Karma s'étaient approchées de celles de Sugino jusqu'à s'effleurer légèrement avant qu'ils ne se reculèrent tous les deux, amusés par la situation.

Sur le coup de la colère et de la jalousie, Nagisa s'était brusquement relevé avant de lancer un regard noir à Karma. Il ne voulait plus jouer à ce stupide jeu, il avait uniquement envie de s'enterrer sous terre. Il sortit de la salle de classe puis avait fermé les yeux, goûtant la fraicheur du vent. Il eut soudainement honte de son comportement, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir, cela avait été plus fort que lui. Dès que cela concernait son ange, Nagisa ne pouvait se contrôler, les regrets le prient à nouveau et des perles brillèrent dans son regard bleuté.

oO°Oo

— Dis-moi Nagisa-kun, pourquoi tu étais parti comme ça ?

Nagisa ne répondit rien et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le lendemain de l'événement, Karma était venu le retrouver dehors, près de leur établissement.

— Rien.

— Dis-moi, insista le plus grand d'une voix ferme.

— J'étais juste énervé contre toi. Tu m'as trahi. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais pensé, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste moi le problème.

Karma s'était approché de Nagisa pour lui relever le visage et ancrer son regard dans le sien.

— C'est à cause d'hier ?

— Oui. Je sais que c'est le jeu, mais ça m'a énervé que cette fichue bouteille ne tombe pas sur …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et cacha honteusement son visage avec ses mains.

— Pardon c'est juste de la jalousie. C'est stupide.

— Si tu voulais que je t'embrasse, je ne pense pas que c'est un pocky qui va nous en empêcher. Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai pris aucun plaisir à partager mon biscuit avec Sugino.

Nagisa lui sourit, amusé par le ton de voix que venait de prendre Karma mais ce dernier ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage, car il continuait de se cacher. Karma lui retira soudainement ses deux pains et avant même que Nagisa pût comprendre ce qui lui arriver qu'il sentit une pression contre ses lèvres. Karma venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut un geste au départ brusque, mais qui s'adoucit au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulèrent. Nagisa avait l'impression de flotter dans un rêve, il pensait que tout cela était irréel et avait dû mal à croire que cela se réalisait enfin. Il avait donc glissé sa main contre les mèches rouges de Karma et s'était mis à mouver ses lèvres. Il voulait amplifier ce baiser, le sentir et se dire que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. De son autre main, il s'était accroché à son manteau. Il s'était alors senti fondre en sentant les deux bras de Karma l'enserraient contre lui. Il pouvait respirer son odeur et profiter de ce moment qu'il aimait et espéra même qu'il pût durer le plus longtemps possible — pour ne pas dire éternellement.

Lorsqu'ils avaient fini par se séparer, Nagisa ne voulait plus quitter ses bras et s'était collé davantage à son ange.

— Merci Karma-kun.

— Pour quoi ?

— Pour tout.

 **K &N**

* * *

 _(1) Le fait que ce soit Nakamura qui propose de jouer au pocky game et un plagia de la fic Pocky Game Rules, une fic que je vous recommande vraiment. Vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que je ne lui ai même pas prévenu mais je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, n'est-ce-pas **Saiken** ? *va quand même finir par lui envoyer un message sur skype*_

 _(2) Le fait que ce soit Okano et Kataoka qui doivent partager le pocky, c'est l'idée de **Rosalie24** , pareil pour Sugino et Karma._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis :3 même quelques mots x) et surtout si vous avez des idées de thèmes ou de scénario ! :D_


End file.
